The Night Of Revenge
by Adja
Summary: I changed a few things in 2x22. Cassidy's not the killer. Though if you like him, you won't like my story. It's a MaDi interaction. Takes place during Grad Night. Now the chap 5 is the good one.
1. He Saw

11:34pm. Dick was walking down a corridor at the Grand. He was alone, since he didn't get the chance to get some girl escorting him to the bathroom. Anyway, sometimes the bathrooms at the Grand are used for some things other than sex. Dick didn't know what until he had the sudden urge to urinate fifteen minutes earlier, and realization had hit him.

So there he went. He was taking his time to go back to the party, since he was bored to death. Him, Dick, the king of party, was considering downing a bottle of JD -for the class of it- and going straight to bet, or maybe couch, so he could play x box.

Why would Dick be bored at a party ? Well, first thing first, he was alone. And the fact that he was alone was linked to why he was frustrated. He was alone because Logan was dancing the sweetest dance ever with Veronica, which no doubt would spent the night at his suite. And he was actually happy for that, but still... it was throwing at his face that 1) his bff was busy, 2) he was single.

An other thing, Beav had a girl. Beav was having sex, right now, and Dick not. _Is it me or does the world go backward today ??_

At this instant, his certitudes about what his brother might be doing crumbled, as he spotted a brown haired girl, with curls, red strikes and a black dress. _Ghostworld ?_

He ran to her and indeed, it was Mac. "Hey, aren't you with Beav ?" As she remained silent and just looked up at him, he knew something was wrong. She had teary eyes, and looked angry, but not at him for what it seemed. She was waiting for the elevator, and kicked the wall slightly, tapping her fingers with impatience. A stupid idea came to his mind, and he felt the urge to make sure. He touched her shoulder. "Hey... he... didn't do anything to you, right ?" She met his eyes. "Didn't force you, anything ?"

She smiled at how weird it was to see Dick worried, especially about her. She chuckled sadly. "No risk there !" He didn't really understand, but sighed with relief.

They climbed in the elevator and the ride was quiet. When he spotted her whipping quickly a tear, he felt something build up inside him. Geez, what was wrong with his dumbass of a brother ? Dick wasn't single for a long time, but any girl he 'did' weren't that hurt. They were happy. Like, ho my god, I did it with a billionaire. And always satisfied, he made sure of that. Those girls were stupid and boring, but easy lays. And what ? Beav had an actual girlfriend, that he cared about and yadee yadee yada and had apparently messed it up, _again._

"Now, what did this stupid fag do again ?!" Dick spat out. Mac winced with disgust and shook her head. He figured she was going to tell him to got to hell, that it wasn't his business. "Dumped me." "Huh ?!" Dick's brain, already blurred by alcohol missed a piece in the puzzle. _Now, my bro was about to get laid. Finally. And... _He stared at her. She wasn't a model. But she was pretty. Fit and willing, from what Beav'd said. Plus, tonight she was really sex, if you asked him. Any guy would have said yes to chuck it in her. So, were was the problem ? Did she have chest hair or something ?? _This doesn't make any sense._

She grinned at his baffled face. She was still angry, but happy he didn't understand either. She doubted it was for the same reasons, but she had had a doubt about the fact maybe she had it coming and was the last to know. Apparently, Dick was surprised Cassidy had left her, so she felt a little better. Just a little.

_Ding._ The doors of the elevator slid open and the music flowed inside. Dick peeked at the party. _Here, good boy. _Logan was kissing Veronica, who didn't seem to mind that much. He saw Mac searching for her keys. She was going to head home after that. _Great party.._ he thought, sarcastically. He sighed. If himself went back inside, it would be the same thing that earlier.

"Hey..." he tapped her arm and gestured toward the other end of the corridor, to the bar. "Wanna kill some time ? Tell me about what happen. Or not. Same. Talk about geek stuff ?" She glared in surprise and grinned at his conception of what she could be talking about. "I didn't bring money." He shrugged. "Come on, I'm a Casablancas. I'll pay for it."


	2. Funny Bubbles

2 am. Dick was pouting, or maybe the comical expression on his face was only due to the fact that he was resting his head in both hands. Mac frowned, putting down her flute. "My head is spinning." Dick chuckled. "Champagne does that." She shook her head slightly. "You shouldn't have ordered that. Real Champagne, from France and all. It's very expensive." "Don't sweat it, I put it on Logan's account."

As she stared in disbelief, he laughed, dropping his hands on the table. "Kidding, Mac. Kidding. But don't worry. Our night sucks, let's at least have good drinks." Mac snorted. "And a good hangover." Dick stretched in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. Mac thought that it was probably the ultimate thing to get into a girl's pants, though he seemed to do it without thinking. His shirt just didn't hid his muscles anymore and outlined them sexily. "You're right. Let's slow down the rhythm. Especially you."

She pursed her lips. She wasn't drunk, but if she kept that pace, she would be. And for once, an advice from Dick was useful since he had experience with drinks. He slumped onto the table, pillowing his arms under his chin and watched her. "I can't believe he's so stupid."

Mac sighed, she had told him what had happened, and she kinda regretted it. "I mean, whoa, he couldn't.. so what ??" She was surprised Dick wasn't scoffing at his brother. "It happens, and well, first time and all... Voila !" She almost smiled, his rambling didn't make much of sense. "But, dumping you ? It was the dumbest move ever. If he wanted you to be mad and tell every one, it was the thing to do."

"I'm not gonna tell. I agree with what you said. It happens, it's not bad." At her greater surprise, he studied her, something passing in his eyes that she didn't quite get. "Thanks for him." She thought that, maybe, deep inside, he cared for his brother. But would never, never say it aloud.

She rested her head on her hand, wondering how come she was even here with Dick, talking, not trading insults. And that he had made her laugh, which was better than driving home alone and depressed and explain to her parents why she wasn't 'sleeping over at Veronica' after all. He'd bought Champagne, which made her head full of funny bubbles. And he was being nice, which was simply unbelievable.

"You were right about the crappy evening, though." Dick watched her. He was kinda mad at his bro, the Casablancas men are lovers. They don't leave chicks hanging. And he saw that she was angry at him. He held out his hand to her. "What me to make it better ?"

She raised her eyebrows, watching his hand, in front of her, like he was offering a deal. "I don't wanna go back with him. I had my fill." Dick looked her in the eye. "Wasn't my idea."

Mac bit her lip, studying his expression, and then,a grin broadened on his face, as she tentatively put her tiny hand in his.


	3. Twisted Mastermind

When they reached the third flour, Dick hadn't told her yet what he had in mind, and hadn't let go of her hand, afraid she would change her mind. He was a white knight -granted a twisted, kinky minded one but one- and she had to follow his way to her salvation. In this case, it meant revenge, and fun for him. She had let him do, since she got even more dizzy as soon as she had gotten up. She was actually grateful for his hand.

He kicked the door, shouting. He knew his brother wouldn't open his door if he thought it was Mac. He couldn't believe he was still in there. Crying over his misery, maybe. _Well deserved, dumbass._

Mac was too tired -and a little crunk after all, like he said- to react as the boy slightly opened the door. The chain still on it. She couldn't see him -luckily- so she figured he couldn't either. Dick stared wickedly at him. "Beav, gimmee your card key, and shove off. _I_ am gonna make use of that room." Cassidy sighed and opened the door, fishing the card key in the back pocket of his jeans.

When he looked up, and saw Mac, his jaws dropped. Seeing him again made her angry, so she held his gaze, trying to be as indecipherable as possible. Dick felt her angry when she gripped his fingers harder, and he realized he was still holding her hand. He snatched the keys from his hands and walked in, gently pushing Mac inside with his hand in the small of her back.

Cassidy was still staring in confusion when Dick stopped on his way to close the door. He smirked at him. "Your loss, dude." Mac noticed once again that Dick called everyone 'dude' but the only 'bro' he ever had was Logan. As his brother started to walk away, baffled and hurt, he sent the last shot. "Oh, hey, Beav... While I'm showing your ex what a real man is, why don't you go downstairs ? Crony's alone, I think."

Mac closed her eyes as he slammed the door shut. She felt guilty that she wasn't defending Cassidy. Dick was so mean to him. Worse, she was enjoying it. Revenge is bad... but it's good.

"I don't know what your plan is, but..." Dick cut her, dropping on the bed. "Look. You don't want him back ?" She took a step forward. "No." "You wanna get back at him ?" She sat beside him as he watched her expectantly. "I don't know." He nodded, his expression showing clearly that he thought otherwise. "You angry ?"

She bit her nails, eying him sheepishly. "Sure." he smiled at her, wrapping his strong arm around her shoulder. "So, listen." he said, waving like he was showing her something. "You graduated, cause you're a smart ass, so you won't see him again, at least until next year. And now, you're with me in a room." She stared, waiting for him to make sense. "Just spend some time with me, here. He'll think whatever he wants..." Dick grinned. "Cause after what you told me, he might think we're going to brush each other's hair, or put each other nail polish."

Mac chuckled, dropping her purse on the floor. Dick shrugged, falling backward on the bed. "Anyway, you stay here a while. Then, you leave for college -where I hope I'll go too, after summer session, but that's not the point – and you don't care about possible gossip. First, no one saw us, and two, I doubt he's gonna talk cause he's gonna be scared you do." He pointed her. "then, here you go : got your revenge."

Mac considered him, pursing her lips. "I don't even know how any of what you said makes sense to me. But it does..." she said. She was probably more drunk that she thought, but she was aware that, anyway, it was too late. She was there already, so... And Dick was surprisingly fun and nice.

He grinned goofily. "I'm a mastermind."


	4. Dispose, enjoy

Mac twisted her fingers, wondering what they were going to do. They were trapped -willingly, but still- together, in a room with no tv, no radio, but oh, hey, a bed ! She knew what a guy could have in mind after a while and she didn't want to get there. A few hours earlier, she had been looking forward to it and... what a disappointment.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by Dick sighing. "My brother, what a prince, he didn't even think of music..." He said, rolling on the bed. "Hey, you know what ?" he asked, rising. "I'm gonna go to Logan's suite, grab a stereo. Maybe something to drink or eat and I'll be back in a minute ok ?" he fished a card key in his wallet and grinned to himself. "You shall always possess a key to your bff's suite..." _In case you wanna spy on him while he's busy with Ronnie..._

Mac nodded, and Dick went to the door. He paused before opening it, and unbuttoned his shirt under her baffled stare. He crumpled it and put three buttons again, but not in the right places. He winked at her. "Let's keep the apparences." She laughed.

¤¤¤

When he came back, he didn't find her. He was almost disappointed, since he was having a relative nice time. He heard noise in the bathroom and peeked through the door. Mac hadn't left, she was just folding a wet towel and placing it back at its place. "Dude, you can do my room after if you want." Mac jumped and stared at him with a grin. "What did you get us ?" she waved at his bag.

He shrugged it down his shoulder and opened the zipper. "Well, got sound, brought cards and a six pack. And this." He held out a chips bag as Mac came out of the bathroom. "Alright then, let's play cards." Dick plugged the stereo and put a cd on. She raised a brow at his choice, Archive, You All Look The Same To Me, but didn't say anything. _The guy's got culture... Surprise._

He dropped on the bed and looked at her. "Poker ?" She pursed her lips. "Sure." "Strip ?" She grinned. _Nice try... but I'm not that crunk yet._ "You wish." He sighed, boys will be boys. "Well then, it'll be strip poker for me, and non strip poker for you. I'm too hot." Mac shook her head with amusement, knowing that he'd said that about the temperature and about what he thought about himself.

As she bended to take off her shoes, Dick couldn't help his eyes from trailing down and up her body, sticking to a specific area. _Nope, no chest hair. _"Dick ?" _Oops. _He looked up innocently. "Hm ?" Mac grinned and dropped her second shoes of the floor, coming to sit, leg crossed, in front of him. "Stop staring, it's disturbing." Suddenly the chip she had been chewing was hard to swallow.

Dick's turn to grin. "Do I turn you on ? If yes, not gonna stop soon. I've never seen a nerd in action." She slapped his arm and took the cards. "Mind if I deal ?" He shook his head, pushing himself a little further on the bed to let her enough space to place the cards. "I'll let you _deal_ with me all you want. Dispose, sweatheart, enjoy."

She pursed her lips in a smirk and met his eyes. She held his stare for a second, then a smile quirked her lips. "What ?" Dick frowned. "Is that your brilliant lover's line ?" she said, with a scoffing smirk. "I mean, does those lines work ?" Dick, offended, decided to start the strip poker game a little earlier. He yanked his shirt off and shoved it on the floor. Mac watched, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. "You see, Mac..." He trailed a finger down from his lips to his belt, and she couldn't help grinning.

"There's not so many girls that wouldn't take advantage of this handsome dude here." she chuckled. "As special as you are -granted you dated my brother- you can't be _that_ special." She sighed and inwardly cursed herself for feeling suddenly so hot. "Ok, got your point. Put it on again, you haven't lost... yet."

Dick pouted. "I said I was too hot. I wouldn't want to faint, you know." She chuckled, giving up and picking her cards. "Alright. Play." he started the game, and she tried to focus on something else than his abds, slowly following the pace of his breathing. "Anyway.." he said after a while. "You only have a dress on. Plus, underwear, I suppose. I just adjusted. I'm gonna tap-... sorry, _kick _your ass, so..." He finsihed with a evilish smile.

Mac shook her head. She knew he wasn't serious. "You're playing strip poker alone, Dick." He pouted suggestively. "You'll come around."


	5. Fuck You Anyway

3:40am "I so like this song." Dick looked up at Mac, who was still sat on the bed, while he was lying, arms pillowed under his head. He was frustrated that she didn't win once so he hadn't 'displayed' more of himself, he knew she'd lost on purpose, and it made him feel better cause it was a sign she liked what she saw. And, although he had tried to convince her, she hadn't peeled off garment. He had been curious if she could be the kind of girl that picks a earing or a kinky one, like Ronnie was -if you believed what Logan said- and took off an actual clothe. _I guess if you wear a dress it's bad because you are already in your underwear if you take it off._

Mac was smiling and humming yet another Archive song. "Fuck You ? I mean, you like that song ? Really ? Doesn't sound like you..."

Mac eyed him. "Like you know me. Besides, this song really suits my mood tonight. 'Fuck you, anyway' seems to be the watchword." Dick nodded, patting her thigh. Twice she had been dumped because of sex. Once, because she was wondering if she was doing something wrong. And another time, because she had almost got there, and that the guy couldn't, so... he took his shame out on her. The fact that the guy was Dick's brother made him want to bang his head on the walls. "You just picked the wrong brother." She chuckled at the idea. Yeah, from that angle, she would have spared herself a lot of trouble getting laid if she had dated Dick. "It seems so."

He checked his watch, and she wondered if he was getting bored. She didn't want him to be bored with her, that wasn't good of the elf esteem. He chuckled. "It's been a while.." he said, pouting oddly as he looked up at her. "We must be doing this like bunnies." She felt the smile quirk her lips. "This is a weird sentence." He grinned in response, unfolding his arms to stretch. "Yeah, but you got it."

She smiled and nodded, expecting him to leave soon. But he just rubbed his sleepy face and stared at the ceiling. She studied the cards, trying to figure something else to do before he decided that he was going to bed. She was having a nice time, though highly unexpected and not the one she had been planning for, but she wanted it to last. Her train of thought was cut by Dick's statement. "It's funny how things change when you look at them with a new eye."

She looked at him, surprised again. She hadn't felt odd as long as he was joking, talking about sex and all. But she was back to her surprised state she had felt when he had been nice to her and bought her champagne. "Did _you _just say that ?" Dick propped himself on one elbow, and she couldn't help glancing at the lines his muscles drew on his arm. "What ?" _I really wish he would put on some clothing. _She shrugged as she inwardly blushed and slapped herself. "No, it's funny, that sounded like thinking out loud."

Dick tapped her side gently. "So ? I do think. Sometimes I can't help it." She smiled, and nodded. Alright, honesty. Nice touch. "Ok. So, what was that thought ?" Dick titled his head on the side, not sure how to say it. He decided for simple. "You look good." She blushed heavily. "Erm..." She trailed off, knowing he would luuuuv her to return the compliment. He knew he was gorgeous and had made every display of body to show her that. No _every_ but for that she was kinda thankful. Almost.

"I'm sorry." he said, watching the ceiling again. She shook her head. "No, it's ok." Dick jumped and sat back. "Whoa, not about the compliment !" As she looked up, puzzled, he added. "About... you know... me." she wasn't sure of what he'd meant, and the fact that, without thinking -and she would bet on that -, he was yawning and arching his back to stretch, didn't help matters. On his way down he ran both hand in his hair and shook it, her mouth went dry. She felt like she wasn't supposed to be here, like this was something intimate. "What... do you mean ?"

Her voice had been shaky, and she prayed for him not to notice. He shrugged, fishing his shirt off the floor. "The way I acted, and made fun of you." He put his shirt on. _Hey, prayer works. _"Maybe... that's why he wigged out." he said, seriously. It was really a strange image. Dick serious, Dick worried, Dick apologizing, Dick putting _back _his clothes. Really something she had never thought of witnessing.

"Doubt that. He's a winner all by himself..." she uttered bitterly. "But thanks." He opened another beer and offered it to her. She watched it for a second of indecision, and when she took it, she refused to think it was because she knew it would keep his company around longer.


	6. You Won't Mind The Hands

4:12am "Now, stop watching my legs like that." Mac exclaimed, laughing, slapping her card between the two of them. She was bit dizzy, again. Dick whined. "Meh... It's you who won't play strip poker with me." She chuckled. "Yeah, cause I have pretty good idea where it's gonna lead us, charming."

Dick cocked a brow. "So, it wasn't where you wanted to go ?" She pursed her lips, studying him. "Changed my mind." she said, sarcastically. He fished a card and sighed. "Well that's too bad..." he grinned. "Cause when I'm going to undress you, you're not gonna be able to complain that I used my hands." he sat up and rubbed his sore shoulder. "Strip poker was the easy way for the shy girl."

She bit her lip, frowning. What in that bothered her ? "M'not shy." She looked up to find Dick's suspicious stare. "Right." She shifted, getting sore too. "A shy girl would have ran at the second you took off you shirt." He raised a brow. "Good point." a victorious smile appeared on his face. "But you just enjoyed the sight, right ?"

Mac didn't try to deny the obvious, she had learn one thing tonight : better beat Dick at his own game. "Well, wasn't it the point ?" He chuckled, surprised, happily surprised. Yeah, it had been the point. But at the moment he hadn't know why he had been doing that. He'd figured he would just impress yet another girl. But this one wasn't 'yet another girl', first, she was his bro's ex, and second she was drinking with him in a room, with no apparent intention of seducing him. That was the mystery. In his world, either the girl comes in and sleeps with him, or refuses to come in – which happens like, never. _Gosh, I thought all girls were the same._

He settled for joking. "Alright, so, you won't mind the hands.." She rolled her eyes, wishing she hadn't worn a dress. Not because of Dick, she because she couldn't sit right. Or she could, but it uncovered most of her legs, which she didn't want...

"Stop that." she said, putting her cards aside, giving him a reproachful look. He grinned cockily. "Oh, stop the talking, straight for the action ??" She grinned, refraining a chuckle and put a hand on her face in exasperation. "Ok, I'm leaving."

He didn't believe her, at first, but when she saw her looking around for her purse, he grabbed her wrist. "Mac, you're not leaving." She looked at him, freezing at the touch. "First, since when do you call me Mac ? And second, why not ?"

Without letting go, he loosened his grasp. "Since tonight. And.. you're drunk Mac. You can't drive. And you wanna stay here, anyway." He let go, jumping down the bed. "If someone's leaving, it's me, I just have to manage my way for the upper floor."

He walked to the door, and smiled when she spoke. "No, I.."


	7. Stupid Dress

4:36am "I hate that dress." Mac stated angrily, as she leaned on the bed. She had loved it, then it had become bothering, and now she couldn't stand it. "Stupid dress..." Dick grinned. "Why ?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I can't sit right, I can't move right..."

He let his eyes travel her body, a resolution downing in him. "Suits you, though." Before she could even blush or thank him, he reached out and traced the curve of her waist with the tips of his fingers. She froze, eyes wide. _What's going on ?_

He trailed down to the hem of he dress, caressing a short length of skin, it was so slow, soft and ticklish, it was almost unbearable, but she couldn't move. She was just watching him, baffled.

He went up again, the hem of her dress itching up a bit as he touched it on his way up her waist. She peeked at him. He didn't have that devilish grin anymore, nor his funny/lusty expression. He looked like he was focused, needless to say on what. He seemed almost peaceful.

On her waist, he places his complete, large hand. His palm on the seam of the dress. He breath caught slightly. She didn't try to talk, she didn't know what to say, protest or ask for more -her body screaming for more, she settled for waiting, sure that it was coming-, and she knew she wasn't able to get a word out.

His hand went up again, his thumb grazing slightly the curve of her breast. He touched her skin again when he was up to the shoulder, he squeezes it gently, and it felt like whole massage. "What... are you doing ?" she breathed out.

"No freaking idea." his voice came out kinda hoarse, and she was happy she didn't meet his eyes when she saw him lick his lips. Her body was tense, not because she didn't like what was going on, but because she didn't want to like it and was fighting the urge to give in with her last strength. "What aren't you doing ?" he uttered.

She bit her lip. She wasn't running. She wasn't cooperating. She wasn't doing a lot of things, facing the impossibility of picking one. He went on, and he grazed her soft neck skin, she felt like he was torturing her. The best torture ever. It was around that second she realized that, though she had thought of what kind of a feeling it could be, she had never felt it. She knew it was bad, but curiosity was starting to take over her fear and her desire over the 'that's so wrong' feeling.

He grazed her jawline, and she sighed, her eyes fluttering shut for a slip second, before she could help it. When she opened them again, she met his. His hand had reached her hair and was sliding in it, nothing could feel sexier for her. At the second she met his eyes, glassy and dark, she knew she was lost.

That's when she heard Veronica's laughter.


	8. Oops

4:53am She jumped, snapping back to reality and found herself sat on the bed, beside Dick looking as stunned as ever.

Veronica was laughing in the corridor, scoffing at a seemingly drunk enough Logan that had got out of the elevator one floor too soon. She heard her remark about pressing all the buttons.

When she felt Dick's hand reaching for her back, she panicked and jumped off the bed. Running for the door. Leaving everything behind.

She winced, hand on the knob, when she realized that they would see her. That she had to at least pick up her purse to have her keys.

The thought wasn't even already processed when she felt Dick behind her. He wasn't holding her in anyway, but she felt it against her. She could picture him looking down at her, his eyes dark and full of this new thing she had never seen, just like a few seconds earlier.

His hands gently covered her waist and spun her around in slow motion. She refused to look at him, knowing that his simple touch was already too much for her. He took back one hand and slid it in her neck, cupping her face forcing her to look up. Right she had been, exact same eyes.

In the same slow, hot and exhilarating motion, he bended down to close the bad between their lips and let his weight fall over to press her against the door.

She squealed in surprise but her hand reached for his side as soon as he placed his on the door not to weight to hard. This was wrong, she was kissing another guy, a few hours after having been dumped, and this guy was the bother of her ex. And this guy was doing so good.

She felt him press his hips harder against her and his hand went down her back to press her against him. He guided her back to the bed, her dress itching up. He lay her down gently and watched her, rather expectantly.

When he saw her rosy cheeks and parted lips, he marveled at how a crappy evening could turn into a exciting night. He had had a hard time getting her, but now, he wasn't sure if he wasn't the one 'gotten' after all. Her faint smile made him forget about his thoughts and kiss her again.

She reached of his hair, his hair that she had been dying to touch to know how it felt. It was soft, and he smelled so good. She had lied, she was shy, but his hand moving her her thigh made her feel too hot to mind. She was trying to comprehend what was happening to her lungs that she couldn't breath normally, but he was facing the same problem, so she figured it was ok... and it was so good she didn't even want to question it.

Her hands under his shirt made him shiver and his muscles clench. Oh, she was turning him on. The hell what people would say, the hell what Beav would think, this was amazing. This little new girl, all shy and mysterious was rendering him crazy. Crazy good, but crazy painful too. He pressed one fist on his arousal and winced with relief.

He met Mac's stare, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Chill, roomie." he breathed out, before catching her lips again. He only wanted to hold her even tighter until they melted together, no way he was going to make her do something she wouldn't. He was a gentleman, in some ways. He couldn't have his way if the girl wasn't ok with it.


	9. Wrong

5:16am. Dick's hand was resting on her side, grazing slowly the -fucking- fabric that separated him from her waist. He knew she could feel it, he could feel the goose bumps on her arms whenever he stopped and started again. Mac's fingers were drawing circles on the sheets, she looked sheepish.

"This is wrong.." she uttered as she saw him watching her. Dick blinked, then pursed his lips. "I hope you said that because of who we are, and not because of something I'm doing." he joked, trying to lighten the mood, failing completely. She smiled faintly. "Oh, you're not doing anything wrong. I mean... It makes me a slut, right ?"

Dick shook his head fiercely. "Hey, people aren't gonna know. So they aren't gonna talk. Besides..." he kissed her nose. "Who cares what they think. Do you think you're a slut ?" She met his eyes. "No, duh." he smiled at her. "So, you're not. Anyway, you were with someone else before, so what ? Big disappointment... It was yesterday, then it's past... and you found solace with me." he pointed at himself. "Fabulous surprise."

She giggled. "You're crazy." He yawned, half-laughing. "Chicks dig that." he pulled her closer and kissed her. She felt her resistance crumble. Ok, this was wrong, probably. But this felt good and shit, she was young, right ? Mistakes are to be made.

And she wondered who was the mistake. Deep inside, she was starting to think it had been Cassidy. Even if tonight wouldn't change a thing, this was good enough to take. Even if tomorrow she was going to leave and surely be back to being Ghostworld. And she hadn't had to spend the drive home mopping and fuming and she had had a great night instead. Great hot night, with a hottie that most of girl despised and wanted to get at once. With an emphasis on the 'getting' part. That, she couldn't still believe.

Dick broke the kiss, brushing the back of his fingers on her cheek. "How about a nap ?" he said, jerking his head toward the clock, which read that it was already morning. Usually, he would have head to the beach if still or already awake at this hour, but he felt like sticking around. She nodded, expecting him to leave and get home. But when he sat and rubbed his face before asking her which side of the bed she claimed, her jaw dropped and she giggled at the question.

"Whatever... You're choice." Then she looked down at her -stupid- wrinkled dress and shook her head. She was about to mutter to herself that she couldn't sleep in that -she was already panicking at the idea of Dick seeing her in her underwear -, when he held out his shirt for her, he had taken it off while she had been thinking. She stared in disbelief, this guy could really read her. Or maybe he had a lot of experience. But she settled for the former because she didn't think virgins and shy girls like she was were usually his style. She took the shirt and he got to the bathroom.

When she got there, she took her time watching herself in the mirror, something was different. But it was impossible, she was still... you know. So what ? Why would she look different to herself ?

She shrugged it off, and let her dress slid down her body. For the first time of her life, undressing, even alone, felt sexy. The fabric dripping down her waist like water reminded her of his fingers. His hands. His lips.


	10. Sleep or sleep

5:30am. When she came out of the bathroom, she found him in his boxers, hopping inside the bed. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Dick Casablancas had been nice to her, then spent the evening with her... then kissed her... and now, he was going to spent the night here. "Like what you see ?"

She snapped back to reality at his question and blushed, realizing she had been detailing his abds. "I.. I wasn't.." She walked closer to the bed, wanting to throw herself in it and hide. Dick crocked a eyebrow at her, showing how much he didn't believe her. She sat. "Yeah.."

He took her hand and pulled her slowly off balance, onto the bed. "I like that better.." He snuggled closer and kissed her gently. "We wake up when we wake up, right ?"

Dick had asked this, afraid she would put an alarm on, on her cellphone or something. She nodded and he felt relief wash over him. "Cool." he reached for the light and turned it off. And pulled her even closer in his arms. He wasn't usually a cuddler, but he had never actually 'slept' with a girl before, and he wanted to enjoy every square inch of her.

"What ?" she whined as he laughed. "You kept your bra." She thanked the lights for being off as she blushed. "So ?" He ran his hand across her stomach and she sighed. "It's not uncomfortable ?" She pursed her lips. Sure it was, too sleep, of course. But she was really feeling awkward. He nibbed at her ear, spooned behind her and whispered, cheesy. "I won't peek."

She grinned while blushing heavily. Of course he wouldn't, it was night. She reached behind and unclasped her bra, oblivious to Dick's eyes, widening in the dark when she arched against him. She wriggled in his shirt and took it off. Before it even touched the floor, Dick had swept her around and pressed her flush against him. "Hm... that's waaay better.." he uttered, above a whisper. He sounded sleepy. Or malicious.

She picked malicious when she felt his lips on hers again. The simple fact of having her naked, beside his shirt and black panties -yeah, he had peeked, so ?- made him want to ran for the shower and take a cold one or, you know... ravage her. So, when her hand slid on his naked back he couldn't help the grown and snuggled into her. He didn't something he wasn't sure was allowed, but what was definitely worth trying. He ran his hand on the front of her body, noting that it was weird to actually caress his shirt. But he forgot his thought as soon as he felt her breast.

And he remembered why he had always thought skinny girls like Madison or Shelly were boring. Mac had boobs. Great ones. He bit his lips hard before kissing her. Apparently, she didn't think it was off limit, or was lacking the breath to say it, because she responded quite frantically. He flicked his thumb gently across the nipple which hardened by the second.

When Mac moaned, he almost balled his two hands in fists with restrain. He groaned against her mouth. When he felt her bit his bottom lip he gave up the gentleman act and growled. "Oh, what the hell !" he cursed under his breath, still attacking her mouth. He slipped his hand hungrily under the shirt and cupped her breast. She tensed, but only to lean further against his hand right after.


	11. Bad Dick, Evil DIck

5:50am. She gripped at him, giving in her instincts and pressed herself against him. He refrained from rolling over her and trailed open mouthed kisses down her jaw line, then bit her earlobe in a successful attempt to make her gasp. When he went back to her mouth, she welcomed him and he couldn't remember having been kissed or having kissed that widely. Compared to that, Madison or Gia looked like they were bored even when he had been banging them.

His eyed widened in the dark again when her hand grabbed his butt, just as he made her moan. He sucked at pulse point in her neck and tentatively slid his hand on her underwear.

Mac was breathing loudly, without any order anymore. She had to come and face the truth. She was making out really hardcore with Dick, and the more it went on, the more it turned to be some kind of foreplaying. She it was better than everything she could have thought. And she felt guilty, thinking that Cassidy would probably be a sucker at it, compared to his brother.

When she felt his hand come down, she forgot everything and shifted to be more accessible but made it look like involuntary movement. She was feeling _so_ hot, she wondered where the shy girl did go. That is, until she felt his finger trace doodles on her thong. She hid her face in his neck. He knew the best way to get her comfortable again was to get there fast. He slipped under the fabric and almost chocked to found her 1) shaved (_She'd thought about tonight, huh !_), 2) wet. Well, the second part was less of a surprise, but still made his body react. And so he made hers.

She relaxed and felt back on the bed as soon as he found her clit. He smiled widely, and made his way to her neck while she gasped with surprise and pleasure. Oh, right, and emphasis on that last one.


	12. Knight

6:23am. Mac cried out, and Dick watched her, as he ran circles on her core. She whined as he refused to let her push him inside. He had already pushed her hands away from his aching erection.

This was insane, even for him, but though he did want her to come, he didn't want to get inside. Too soon. He was a jerk, a jackass, whatever, but he still knew she would feel guilty enough after, he didn't want to add sleeping with him part of the guilt. Nope, this was a good part.

He kept it as real hot foreplay. It was a torture, for him. He whispered to her that, if he did dig his fingers inside, he would want to put something else too. And didn't have anything. He added the last part as she met shyly his eyes, silently saying that she wouldn't mind. And he inwardly congratulated himself as he was, at the time more than any other, perfectly aware and remembered that he had at least three condoms in his wallet, which was in his jeans, just across the room.

She cried out again, coming for and because of him, shuddering frantically. He felt like screaming with frustration and desire when he saw her arch beside him in the darkness, her eyes shining. He gave her time to bask, resting by her side. He let her come to him and canoodle. Her breathing was deep and slow when he kissed her again. She was satisfied, and he was proud of it, and of him.

He cuddled her to sleep and considered jacking off to be able to rest. But by the time he tried to pry himself from watching her, he went all sleepy and yawning. So he just lay in bed and pulled her closer in his embrace. His first night with a girl, and he hadn't had sex. This was just Earth turning backward. Usually he spent his nights alone -yet not lonely, he liked his space-, and he just had quickies with easy lays. This time he hadn't want her to be one.

Why ? Because he might have been thinking of her as different. And worth more than the other girls he had touched. And deep inside, as much as he had wanted to be her first time, it didn't feel right, even for him, a first time as first night. Not even after a date. For a girl it was more important. He didn't want this night -or the twisted beginning of it at least- to be the night she would remember for all her life.

He smiled to himself, thinking of him as a brave knight and scoffing at himself inwardly just after.


	13. Luvah

1:49pm. Dick moaned as he stretched and rubbed his face. He'd slept like a baby. He peeked at Mac, he had almost forgotten about her. He wasn't in his bed, he was at Beav's place. Oddly enough, he was ok with it. Kinda happy, since his night had been hot.

He considered waking her up, but he realized she was already, when she muttered a greeting, without opening her eyes. "morning."

He smiled, she was all cute with bed hair and her hand balled under her chin. He wasn't used to waking up next to chicks. It was the actual first time it happened in a scenario which didn't involve him passing out, to drunk to stand.

He wasn't used to, and had always believed he wouldn't like it. But she was so funny to watch. And so cuddly, like a little girl or those cute little kitten you can sometimes see on post cards. He stopped there with the analogy, because it was already wrong, since it would mean he wanted to fondle and scrompf a little girl or a kitten. _I know, ew._

He placed a feather light kiss on her eyelids, and whispered back. "Mornin'." She shyly eyed him, expecting him to say something like _'You know this was just 'like that', right ?'_. Instead she found him smiling as she met his eyes and looking as uncertain as she was. It didn't last though. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips on her forehead. "How about breakfast ?" She nodded and he grinned. "A girl in my shirt, that is so _hot._"

Half an hour later, after room service, as she climbed into the shower, she realized that she hadn't felt the need of one last night, although it had been truly hot and sexy. She tried not to wonder if it was yet an other difference between Dick and his bother.

When she came back, he was waiting for her, stereo back in his bag, lying on the bed. She came closer and realized he wasn't texting someone, or probably not, since it was her cellphone he had in hand. She climbed on the bed, cursing one more time against her dress, which didn't help her moving. He was entering his number, under 'Luvah'. She scoffed and he gave her back her cell. "In case you wanna play poker again..." He said with a grin.

He eyed her. "The whole game, you know.." She grinned and flushed in response. This was definitely an offer way more attractive than a card game. She jumped down the bed and he rose. He felt his cell vibrating and looked up puzzled when he realized it was her calling him. She grinned and pocketed her cell. "In case the idea comes to you first."

Dick studied the girl in front of him. How could a girl be so shy and so ... ? he was searching for the word who would describe how he felt towards her. He felt like giving her a high five and ravaging her at the same time. He wasn't bored at all with her and she was an actual challenge -being a smart ass and all-, which he liked.

He smiled, baffled, pulling her in his arms to kiss her forehead again before they left. This girl was really something. "Oh, I'll call you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you liked it, guys ! I'm currently working on a sequel but I've got plenty of stories – I'm also moving- to work on and I'm not sure I'm going to be satisfied enough at my work to post it, so... If you want the sequel... review. Let me know what you thought about that.**

**I hope Mac didn't look too sluty for you, it's not at all what I wanted to do, on the contrary... More like... _a bloody revelation_... or something.**


	14. Note Sequel added right now

Ok, guys. It's been a really really long time... But you all asked for a sequel to The Night Of Revenge... You got it!  
Special thanks to Sasha1, asha-n, Silver1226, obsessedlikeneverb4, Zuzy, GotChikinSoop who boosted me, even if it took me forever.  
Very special thanks to my latest booster broodyleytons and my beta -very precious- x3tinkerbell07.  
Go, read, enjoy. Review!

And guys, if you really want to read more of me, go to my LJ. adja999.. 


End file.
